


Making It Count

by orphan_account



Category: Futurama
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Affair, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry, Kif, and Bender go to a strip club leaving Leela and Amy at Planet Express, how will the women entertain themselves and each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Count

**_Making It Count_ **

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Fry, Kif, and Bender go to a strip club leaving Leela and Amy at Planet Express, how will the women entertain themselves and each other?_

One

"I don't believe you, Kif Kroker, it's Valentine's Day and I had dinner reservations for us at Elzar's in two hours!" Amy Wong shouted at her green boyfriend.

"I...that is t-to say Amy sweetheart, F-Fry and Bender had already asked me to go with them." Kif said timidly.

Amy rolled her eyes as Leela, Fry, and Bender all entered the Planet Express building.

"Yo, you two meat sacks ready to party me and the StripperBots?" Bender asks as opens his hatch and pulls out a cigar  and lights it.

"We had plans too, Fry, remember?" Leela said, her one large eye red and puffy from crying.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
